Nick and Judy
by Caesarsaladandbunnies
Summary: Well since I love Zootopia so much I decided to make a fanfiction about Nick and Judy. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot (sorta)

Nick Wylde put his feet up on the dashboard of their police hummer. Sitting next to him in the driver's seat was Judy Hopps, visibly bored out of her mind but trying her best to be alert.

"Can't chief Bogo assign us a better job?" Nick asked.

Look at him, been in the force for a week and already complaining, Judy thought, smiling.

"I know exactly how you feel, but he can't assign us higher rank missions until you have some experience." She said. Nick put his hands behind his head and stared at Judy. The sun perfectly illuminated her cute button nose and her perked up ears. She looks beautiful, he thought. Wait. What happened to cute? He asked himself. Nick no longer called her "cute". To him, she was the most beautiful bunny in the world. Cute no longer described her justly, and although the Nick didn't realize it, he felt it with all his heart. He was jarred from his thoughts by a car rushing past them.

"Finally," he grinned. He flipped on the siren as Judy accelerated. The car pulled over on the roadside. Nick gave a low whistle.

"Nice wheels, what a beaut!" he said. Judy ignored him and got out. Nick followed her.

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" She recited in her usual tough voice. Nick couldn't help but grin at her act. For a small bunny to try to intimidate someone twice her size was an act that never fails to look cute. He wrote up the ticket while Judy gave the driver the usual talk. He glanced over at the driver. It was a buffalo. "Heh heh," He chuckled.

Another several hours passed without anything interesting happening.

Finally, their shift ended. Night had begun falling over Zootopia.

"I'll take the wheel, carrots." He said.

"Thank you, Nick, and don't call me carrots!"

He began driving back to their apartment. It was technically Judy's apartment, but she had invited him to stay with her. She had called it "aiding a team member", but Nick knew she was just trying to get closer to him. "Look at that, carrots, it's a full moon." Nick said, pointing. Judy smiled. "So it is,"

Judy unlocked the door to the apartment and plopped on the bed. Nick laid down on his usual spot on the floor.

"You know, Nick... You can always sleep on the bed of you want." Judy said.

He stared at her. "You mean like... Next to you?"

"Yeah, why not?" She smiled. Nick smiled his always charming smile back at her and crawled into the bed. He fell asleep soon with his arm over Judy's waist. It was the best sleep he had had in ages.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble in Zootopia (Part 1)

"Great news, Nick!" Judy yelled excitedly. Nick groaned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up on the bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Chief Bogo is going to give us a real case!" She announced. Before Nick could ask how she knew, he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey did you hear that? Nick and Judy got assigned a real case!" The voice of their next door neighbors came through the walls.

"Hey! Shut up and mind your own business!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Nick sighed and put on his uniform.

Later in the police station, they were greeted by the cheery face of Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Morning Judy! Nick!" He said happily.

"Morning!" They called back.

When they were all seated in the briefing room, Chief Bogo gave out the assignments.

"Tuskton! Sabertooth! Patrol the rainforest district! Snarlsnout! Grizzly! Tundratown!"

He proceeded to give out assignments until Nick and Judy were the only ones left.

"Now, Officers Hopps and Wylde," he said, "I have a mission I believe only you two detectives are capable of."

"What is it, chief?" Nick asked.

"Be patient. Recently, we have been recieving reports of a new crime boss right here in the city central. He is said to be very dangerous...so take caution."

They nodded.

"All you two have to do is find his identity, whereabouts, and hopefully some incriminating evidence."

"Any leads, chief?" Judy asked.

"Unfortunately not. However, I believe you might know someone who would have enough criminal connections to find him." He stared at Nick.

"Alright chief, I'll ask around!" Nick exclaimed.

"Good...Dismissed!" With that Chief Bogo left the room.

There was a pause.

"So, partner! Where do we begin?" Judy asked enthusiastically.

"Hmm..." Nick pondered, "I suppose we should start by asking around at the Time and Again. It's a sleazy bar loaded with crooks, so remember to stay close."

"Alright!" Judy replied excitedly.

Not 10 minutes later, their police vehicle pulled up in front of a dark alley.

"This is the place?" Asked Judy.

"Yep. Follow me."

They walked through the alley until they spotted a stairway with a sign over it reading "Time and again".

"You ready, carrots?" Nick grinned.

"Yeah, and don't call-"

Nick didn't wait for a response and pulled her inside.

Judy looked around with a nervous glance. A tough looking rhino was arm wrestling a jaguar, the jaguar brought the rhino's arm down with one swift motion. He began picking his teeth and sat back in his chair. In the corner, a puma and a grizzly bear were playing pool. The bear must have lost, because he smashed the pool table in half with his fist.

"Okay. We can do this." Judy said to herself, taking a deep breath. As they walked together everybody turned to look at them.

"Just act natural, sweetheart." Nick whispered to her.

"I am." She whispered back.

Nick proudly strutted up to the bar. "Hey, man. What's up?" He said.

The bartender, a giant elephant with a gold chain around his neck, glared at him.

"So, a police officer now eh?" He said, looking at Nick's uniform. "You got a lot a nerve comin' here, Wylde." He spoke with a heavy New York accent.

"Yeesh, Nick. How many people have you pissed off?" Judy said.

"By my count... About two hundred." He replied plainly.

"Whaddya want?" The elephant asked.

"We're with the Z.P.D. We want information about this new crime boss." Nick announced.

Judy felt the tension in the air rise.

The elephant stared menacingly at Nick. There was a long pause.

"Do you know why this joint is called Time and Again?" He said, "because time and again, we get some SMART GUY WHO THINKS HE CAN WALTZ IN HERE AND DO WHATEVER HE LIKES, AND TIME AND AGAIN WE GET HIM SO HARD HE WON'T KNOW HE WAS DEAD!"

He was pointing wildly with his trunk. At this many of the animals got up and snarled.

"Get 'em!" The elephant yelled.

They all leaped towards them.

"Run!" Nick said.

Grabbing Judy's paw, they ducked under them and ran out the door.

"C'mon! Pick up the pace, carrots!" Nick cried.

They climbed into the hummer and sped off. Judy breathed a sigh of relief.

"What now?" She asked.

"I don't know..." He said, "there isn't anyone else big enough to know about him."

"Big? Big! That's it! Let's go see Mr Big! Nick, you're a genius!" Judy exclaimed.

A few minutes later their car pulled up outside Mr Big's residence. A polar bear opened the gate and nodded at them.

Nick and Judy scurried into Mr Big's office.

"Mr Big, we would like to request a favor from you." Judy said.

"Of course! Anything for my friends!" He said happily. "What is it you wish?"

"Do you know about this new crime boss in the city central?" Judy asked.

"Ah indeed I do... " he said sadly, "He's taking over my business. I fear he may be trying to be the sole and undisputed crime boss of all Zootopia."

"Sounds pretty bad." Nick said.

"Eet is." Mr Big replied. "If he succeeds, Zootopia will descend into chaos."

"Well... Why don't you stop him then?" Judy asked.

"My dear, if I try to kill him or any of the sort, it would erupt an all-out mob war. No, the only people that can stop him are Mayor Lionheart and the police force."

"Well that's what we're here for!" Judy announced. "So can you tell us his name?"

"Certainly. His name is Eduardo. He and his gang have been hiding in the sewers under the city for a while. Be very careful when dealing with him!"

"Alright! Thank you very much!" Judy said.

Back in the car, Judy switched on the receiver.

"Hello?" Came Chief Bogo's voice.

"Chief!" Nick shouted! "We got the goods on the guy! His name is Eduardo...something. He currently is hiding in the sewers."

"Good work, officers! Now report back to the station for-" he was interrupted by gunfire. A car had pulled up near the residence. Gunshots were coming from it. There was much scurrying inside the house and some of the polar bears returned fire.

"Mr Big!" Judy yelled and rushed inside.

"Judy wait! Don't go in there!" Nick shouted. He ran after her.

"C'mon, Mr Big, lets get out of here!" She called to him. Suddenly a bullet came smashing through the window, hitting Judy. She let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the ground.

"Judy!" Nick yelled. He picked her up and ran towards the car. Once inside, he sped towards the hospital. Bullets were flying after them, hitting the car windows.

"C'mon, Judy stay strong." Nick muttered.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Nick Alone (TIZ P2)

"Judy..." Nick whispered, watching from the hospital room window. It had been two days since her accident. Ever since then Nick had been feeling a whirlwind of emotions: fear, guilt, anger, sorrow, to name a few.

Dr. Snoutman, Judy's doctor, walked up to Nick. He looked at her, then back at Nick.

"*snort* She's not doing well, pal." He said.

Nick just stared through the window. He could see Judy hooked up to all sorts of machines. She looks so beautiful, Nick thought with anguish.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

Dr Snoutman consulted his notes.

Nick waited.

"Well?" he said, after a long silence.

"We may be looking at a high risk of permanent paralysis." He said. "I'm very sorry." He didn't look sorry at all.

"What does that mean, doc?" Nick asked.

He knew what it meant.

Perhaps some part of him was praying that the doctor would say it meant something good instead, and not what Nick thought, like that Judy would be released tomorrow.

"For starters, she may not be able to walk...*snort*" the doctor said, shattering Nick's thoughts.

"What?! Never walk?" Nick cried in shock. Impossible. Judy? Never walk? Nick thought. That little bunny always seemed so brave.

"Yes" the doctor said with a blank face.

"No, she is going to walk, doc." He said slowly. "Cause you're gonna do the best you can for her...OR ELSE ILL BE RIGHT ON YOUR SORRY LITTLE TAIL!"

The pig let out a yelp and scrambled back to Judy's bedside.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, PIG!"

Nick stepped outside of the hospital and blinked. He walked through the park next to the building.

The sun was shining wonderfully, the multicolored flowers in the field behind the giant building were blooming happily, vivid against the green grass. It was like somebody had taken a bucket, filled it with drops of colored paint and thrown it onto the field. Many animals even stopped to admire the wonderful colors. To Nick, they could have been gray or black for all that mattered. Everything looked dull and gray to him without Judy.

Nick trudged back to their apartment.

He sat down on the bed. On the bedside table was a picture of him and Judy. He picked it up and stared at it. Judy was dragging Nick into the camera, and having some obvious difficulty. Nick was looking at the camera with a bored expression plastered on his face. Nick smiled. Why Judy would want to keep that old thing he would never know.

He was rudely interrupted by a message coming through on his radio.

"Wylde! Status report!" The voice of Chief Bogo blared.

Nick looked at the radio.

"Chief, Judy has been hospitalized! Give me a break!", He snapped.

Chief Bogo was unmoved.

"I'm sorry, Wylde." The Chief said. "The mayor and the city counsel are breathing down my neck harder than a hungry lion. There is simply no time to waste." He paused and waited for Nick's reply of understanding. There was none. "A new partner will be assigned to you tomorrow morning."

Nick's mind raced with a bundle of emotions. Anger, injustice, annoyance, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that to speak out would cost him the job Judy had worked so hard just to obtain for him.

"Forget it Chief. I'll do it myself." He merely said.

Nobody seemed to care if your best friend slash romantic interest was on the verge of death.

Nick laid down on the bed, opening his eyes.

I wonder how Judy is... He thought.

No! Don't think about Judy! He said to himself, shaking his head. Think about something else!

He sighed. But try as he might, all his thoughts seemed to be focused on that little bunny who he never thought much of. Nick thought back to the time when Judy pulled him from a life of crime and gave him another chance. He owed everything to that rabbit. He loved her.

That's why I'm not going to let her down, nor let the person who shot her get away. He thought angrily.

Another sleepless night followed. After an eternity, sunbeams started peeking out from behind the window blind. Nick sat up and made a face. His back ached like the time an elephant stepped on it. He was not looking forward to the rest of the day. He trudged over to the closet and got dressed. As soon as he picked up his police radio, Chief Bogo's voice came blaring through.

"Wylde! Where are you?" He shouted.

"Huh, what?" Nick exclaimed, startled.

"You sound like you just crawled out of bed. Good gravy! You're not still at home are you?" The chief said suspiciously.

"What? Oh... No way... Heh heh..." Nick said quickly. "I'm just about to go into the sewers now. Uh oh! I think I'm losing the signal!"

"Wylde! Hang on a minute!"

"What, sorry? I can't hear yo-" Nick shut off the radio.

He stepped outside and looked for a manhole cover. He popped open the first one he could find and recoiled. The stench was nearly unbearable.

"Oh man..." He sighed. "That stink is gonna be stuck in my fur for a month."

He groaned a few more times. After a few minutes he finally decided.

"For Judy." He said, to no one in particular, and started climbing the ladder down. The manhole he had found was in the middle of a small road. As he descended, the echoes of the cars rushing by followed him.

As he climbed down, his thoughts swayed back to Judy. This was the kind of stuff Judy loved: adventuring into strange places, bringing criminals to justice, and so on. Judy had once mentioned that she had wanted to be a police officer since she was a small bunny. Nick had always admired her persistence. That was one of the good or bad things about Judy- she rarely took no for an answer.

Eventually, Nick reached the bottom. He jumped off the ladder into the sewer water. Nick winced as he felt the disgusting muck around his paws.

The sewage was quite deep, about halfway up to his knees, most likely a result of a blockage, he thought.

Nick pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and jumped as the light lit up a face two inches in front of him. It was a rat.

"Hello. What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Nick smiled.

"Whoa!" It exclaimed, "Hey man, don't judge me. I'm just tryin' to make my way in this city, like everyone else. Some people have a job, some people scavenge for food in a sewer. Nothing wrong with that." The rat announced. He seemed to be defending himself, or at least trying to make himself feel better about it.

"I suppose so." Nick said. "So what's your name, little guy?"

The rat blinked.

"Name? Buddy, I live inna sewer. Names are useless here."

"Good point." Nick said. "But just for the record, I'm Nick."

"Good to know." He said. "And what are you doing here?" The rat asked.

"I'm here on official business with the Z.P.D." Nick suddenly puffed up his chest in an attempt to look formal. "As a resident here, can you tell me anything about... Eduardo?" He asked.

"Eh maybe." The rat said. "What's it to you?"

"He is a wanted criminal by the Chief of Police and the mayor. If you don't tell me what you know, I will have to bring you in as an accessory." Nick said sternly.

"All right, all right, cop boy! I'll tell ya." The rat exclaimed. "I saw him somewhere down east."

"Good. You can bring me there." Nick said.

They began wading through the sewer together. The rat sat on Nick's shoulder.

"So tell me," Nick said, "why aren't you living in Little Rodentia?"

The rat sighed.

"They kicked me out." He said. "Said I was nothin' more than a petty thief and that I would be better off living in the sewers." He paused to shake his head. "So guess what? I followed their advice. Haven't looked back since."

"Sounds pretty sad." Nick said.

"Eh, my life wasn't that great back then anyway. This place is the same, maybe an improvement."

Nick nodded and they trod on silently.

"So, any lucky lady in your life?" Nick said, to break the silence.

"Nah, never had one and don't need one. You?"

Nick smiled.

"Well... There is one."

The rat waited.

"So? What's she like?" He said coaxingly.

"You don't want to know that, do you?" Nick replied, smiling.

"Sure I do! C'mon, tell me!"

"Well... Her name's Judy. Judy Hopps. We met on this big case she was working on. You might have heard of it."

"I don't exactly follow the news." The rat said. "Tell me more."

Nick started explaining about the devious plan to frame the carnivores of Zootopia, how they had stopped the plot and saved the city together, and how Judy had made Nick her partner.

The rat listened intently.

"Wow, you sure are lucky." He said.

"Uh, not exactly." Nick said suddenly.

"Yeah? Why not?"

Nick explained about their recent escape from death and how Judy ended up hospitalised.

"Oh... I see." The rat said, and they walked in silence for a while.

After a short while, the rat whispered, "Okay, we're here. But keep your voice down. This Eduardo guy doesn't like trespassers."

Nick nodded. The rat motioned for him to walk down a corridor to the left of the main tunnel. Nick stooped, as the tunnel was less than half the size of the previous one. Before long, the tunnel opened up into a much wider room. He moved his flashlight around the room, in an attempt to find out where they were.

Suddenly, without warning, he was scooped from his position into the air.

Curse it! A net! He thought.

The rat quickly slipped through the holes and scampered away, as fast as his paws could take him.

A gleaming face appeared next to him. Even in the low light Nick could catch all the features of the crocodile. He had a long snout, filled with rows of sharp teeth. When he smiled it produced a very unsettling effect all across the room.

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" He said.


End file.
